


Reveal of a Hero

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fem!Wally, Other, this is just more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: Wally discovers the identity of her hero.





	Reveal of a Hero

“Uncle Barry, is it boring working here all day?” Five year old Wally asked as she looked around the forensics lab Barry worked at.  Barry smiled and patted her head as he walked by her.

 

“Sometimes.  But, hey, the days it’s not boring is when I know I get to go home and see you.”  Wally grinned and giggled, turning and following him back to his desk.

 

“Do you catch any bad guys?”

 

“I  _ help  _ catch the bad guys.  When the police are having trouble finding the bad guy, they give me the evidence they have and I use it to find them.”

 

“Oh, cool.  Is that what you’re doing now?” Wally asked, peeking over the arm of his chair to try and see what he was doing.  Barry chuckled and picked her up, setting her on his lap so she could see.

 

“Yep.  I’m working on a case right now.”  Wally grinned widely, pointing at his computer screen.

 

“What’s that?  What’re you doing?”  Barry grinned back, explaining to her whatever he was doing in ways she could understand, patiently answering each of her questions the best he could.  At one point, Wally hopped off his lap and hurried to the window, placing her hands on the glass and looking out at the street below. “Hey, Uncle Barry!  Look! It’s Captain Cold!” Barry blinked and looked over at the window, seeing Captain Cold wrecking havoc. He got to his feet, walking over to Wally and taking her hand.

 

“C’mon, Wally.  Let’s go downstairs and see Grandpa Joe.  Uncle Barry needs to go somewhere for work for a few minutes, okay?”  Wally blinked, pouting slightly as she was led away from the window and downstairs.

 

“Aw, but I wanna watch Captain Cold!  I’m gonna miss the Flash!” Barry sighed and crouched down, placing a hand on Wally’s head.

 

“It’s for your own safety, Wally.  I don’t want you getting hurt just in case something happens, okay?”  Wally pouted more but nodded and followed him downstairs. The police force was on high alert as Barry led Wally to Joe’s desk and sat her on the chair.  “Stay here, okay? Don’t move.”

 

“Okay…”  Barry smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving her at the desk.  Wally watched him go, waiting a few moments before climbing off the chair and hurrying towards the door of the police station, pushing it open and looking around.  She spotted Captain Cold nearby, eyes widening as she watched. A streak of red rushed by her, a wide grin appearing on her face. The Flash had arrived. She happily watched the battle, bouncing a bit on her feet.  Her smile vanished when a shot from Captain Cold’s ice gun came her way. She blinked and there were hands grabbing her, pulling her out of harm's way.

 

“Wally!”  Wally blinked again, clinging tightly to the front of the Flash’s costume.  She looked up at him, a bit confused. She was so sure she had just heard her Uncle Barry calling her name, but Barry was nowhere to be seen.  “Wally, are you okay?” Wally stared at him, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek curiously.

 

“...Uncle Barry?”  The Flash stared at her in surprise, but didn’t answer right away, holding her tight with one arm and knocking Captain Cold out with the other.  A couple news vans were starting to arrive, Barry noticing Iris stepping out of one and whispering to Wally.

 

“We’ll talk later.  Go see Aunt Iris,” he whispered, setting her down.  Wally looked up at him, but did as she was told, hurrying over to Iris and clinging to her pant leg.  After interviews were done and the Flash was free from the cameras, he took Wally from Iris and ducked into an alley where no one would see them.

 

“...Uncle Barry?”  Barry smiled softly and pulled back his cowl, revealing his face to her.

 

“That’s right.  Your Uncle Barry is the Flash.”  Wally’s eyes widened, a grin appearing on her face.

 

“That’s so cool!  You’re even better now!  Can you tell me how you got to be the Flash?”  Barry laughed softly and nodded.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you over dinner tonight.”


End file.
